A Man of the Web and a Woman of Iron
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: So Peter and Morgan have always had this tense relationship. The death of Tony Stark hung between the two like a dark heavy veil and both allowed their stubbornness to dictate their interactions for the next fourteen years of their lives. Now the two seem to be finally pulling their heads out of their respective orifices and actually act civil to one another... and maybe more.


So this story picks up roughly fifteen years after the events of Endgame and Far From Home. Morgan's 20, Peter is 31 cause I think he's roughly eleven years older than her given he's been 'dead' for five years. And if not... well it is now.

Peter's identity is known thanks to that ass Mysterio at the end of Far From Home (Spoiler alert) and he's eventually gone on to find Parker Industries, thanks to the help of the likes of Pepper Stark and Stark Industries but since it's been roughly a decade and a half since Peter's ID drop, most people are kinda meh about it. I mean you can only be 'Oh shit your Spider-man' for so long before it gets old, I mean that's how it seemed to go for the likes of Stark after a few movies, most people were just like meh it's Iron Man. Sure he's doing something cool but it's not too surprising to see the guy after a bit.

Other Avengers will be appearing in this, like old man Steve, Hulk/Banner, Rhodey, Carol, Wanda and Barton. People like Doctor Strange, Thor, and the Guardians on the other hand, not quite sure yet. If they do it'll be in a small capacity. This wont be a very long story really, I doubt it'll reach twelve with how small I'm making it.

The action is also near non existent in this story, so if your looking for epic showdowns and what not, this story isn't really for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

_'Fuck. My. Life' _

These were among the most common words to enter, set up camp and eventually build a log cabin in Peter Parker's mind since he first gained his powers all those years ago on that faithful trip to OsCorp. But since Peter had become CEO of his very own company Parker Industries, yeah he knows real original in the name, those three word seemed to become his new catchphrase. No longer was it 'Your Friendly neighborhood Spider-man or even With Great Power Comes Great responsibility, no... it was 'Fuck. My. Life' and on some days, 'Fuck. My Life. Sideways'.

_'It's kinda depressing that with my intelligence, the best way I can describe my current mood is with three crude words' _Peter thought with some amusement that was quickly washed away by the sheer boredom he was feeling as he sat at the head of Board of Directors table and listened to the various men and women on both sides drone on and one about the day to day activities of his company. They debated over which programs to cut, quaterly profits, who they should partner with for new projects, who they lost out to, wheter they were going to be taking part in the upcoming Stark Expo or what their plans for the future of the company was.

Honestly, Peter could see why Tony loved being Iron Man so much, it got him out of these kinds of things.

_'Oh so very tempting'_ Peter thought as he stared down at the small watch like device he had on his wrist that housed the Nanoparticles for his Spider-man suit. He's been meaning to take it out for a spin, something he hasn't been able to do in months, to just suit up and swing out and... well do whatever a spider can.

But Peter had responsibilities, like real impactful ones and sadly Parker Industries, despite it's size and income, couldn't be left alone like Tony could with his company back when he ran it.

_'That, and I may be a tad bit too paranoid in letting us decide how things are done and what we should be doing without me really looking at it first and have the final say' _Peter thought with a yawn that didn't escape some of the other members of the board.

"I'm sorry sir, but are we boring you?" Sajani Jaffrey, head of Parker Industries' Bio-tech division, said in a icy tone.

"No Sajani, you aren't" Peter said with a eye roll towards the rude, greedy, backstabbing woman. The only reason she hadn't been fired was because she made alliances with a number of her fellow Board members, most of which Peter knew was through blackmail and he hasn't caught her actually doing anything criminal nor did he have any evidence to prove it.

Sometimes Peter wished you could fire someone just because they were a horrible person.

_'It also doesn't help she's an ex-girlfriend' _Peter thought with a sigh, honestly what was he thinking at the time?

The rest of the meeting seemed to go even slower afterwards as Peter struggled to follow what was being said. For the most part, from what he could put together, his company was doing good, they were up this quarter and they had a number of promising projects. And then just like that, the meeting was over and the various Board members were packing up and heading for the door, allowing Peter to sigh in relief as he made to get up and head back to his office when he saw that Sajani had stayed behind and had a less than pleased look on her face.

_'Ohhhh joy'_ Peter thought dryly as he sat back in his chair and stared at the Board member with an expectant expression "Yes miss Jaffrey, is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is" Sajani said with a glare of annoyance "This is the fifth meeting you've been distracted"

"What can I say, my mind likes to wander" Peter said with a shrug "Can't be helped"

Sajani's glare darkened as she stared at Peter as she turned to leave "Careful Parker, the board is already starting to doubt your ability to run this company. Wouldn't do to make an enemy of the one person on it that's keep the more ambitious members at bay"

"Well, their doing a terrible job at it if your still here" Peter said as Sajani stepped out of the room "Hehehe, I win"

Sometimes it was he little things that got Peter though the day, like getting in the last word when it came to Sajani.

Several minutes later Peter was making his way to the elevator, doing his best to avoid anyone that may wanna talk to him. Peter didn't mind interacting with his employees but after such a long meeting with the Board of Directors, all Peter wanted to do was get some sleep. Luck seemed to be on his side as he made it to the elevator and stepped in before anyone could say anything and selected his floor and waited as the cart began it's ascent.

"Man, I thought that meeting would ever end" Peter said as he a ran a hand down his face.

Honestly, that had to be one of the longest meetings he's ever taken part in. Even the meeting he had in Wakanda with Shuri didn't run as long... well technically it did, but he was not counting the three hours of 'negotiations' they did after they reached an agreement on the establishing a branch company in her homeland.

_'T'Challa was not a happy counter when he found out about that' _Peter thought with a mental shiver _'Not at all' _

He's still convinced that the Dora Milaje are watching him, waiting for the order to execute him for his actions.

Peter jumped a little as the elevator chimed, signaling that it's reached his floor and stepped out into his office. It wasn't very large, only being a little over sixty feet across and all that was in the room was his desk, a table with four chairs, and a small two person couch. The only upside to the space was the large wall to wall window that gave him a great view of Manhattan.

"May not have the nicest office or the most spacious, but you can't deny the view" Peter sighed as he made his way over to the window and stared out at the city of New York with a sense of longing.

He hadn't seen the big Apple in almost five months, having spent most of that time traveling over Europe, Asia and parts of Africa to oversee his company's various branches and projects. Don't get him wrong, seeing the world was great, really, but the sight of the concrete jungle can never seem to get old to the old Queen's born superhero.

_'Even though I was technically born in the Bronx and just happened to grow up in Queens'_ Peter thought with a grin.

**_"Peter?"_**

The Wall crawler blinked at the sound of his name and looked up towards the ceiling with a raised brow "Yes Karen?"

**_"You have a call coming in"_** Peter's former suit A.I. and now personal assistant said.

"From who?" Peter asked.

**_"Morgan Stark"_**

Peter's brow quirked at the name of his late mentor's daughter's name. After the death of Tony all those years, and the insuring years after, Peter and Morgan's relationship was... complicated. They didn't dislike one another, at least on Peter's end, but the young Stark always seemed to hold resentment to Peter for unintentionally being part of if not most of the reason her dad died, in that he went through the Avengers' 'Time heist' to undo Thanos's universal decimation. Peter for his part avoided Morgan because his line of thinking was along the same bandwidth.

It also didn't help that Stark Industries was one of his company's main competitors, along with OsCorp and Roxxxon.

_"**Peter?"**_ Karen said in slight concern when she noticed that Peter didn't respond.

"Oh, right, sorry" Peter said as he cleared his throat "Right, patch her through"

**_"On it"_ **Karen said as a light shot down from the ceiling in front of Peter's desk as he turned to see Morgan's holographic image materialize before him.

Morgan Stark took after her late father in terms of hair color and skin complexion but she had her mother's eyes and beauty. Even at twenty years old she had the kinda looks that made world class supermodels seem like a drugged up Barbie in comparison. The fact she was dressed in a tasteful black business suit with opened toed heels that showed her red painted nails only added to her beauty. Peter never really gave her looks much thought, partly because she was Tony's daughter and eleven years his junior and Peter believed that he owed it to his late mentor and friend to not ogle his daughter. Plus, the whole complicated, lowkey hate thing he got from her anytime they were within ten feet of one another.

"Miss Stark" Peter nodded towards the young CEO.

"Parker" Morgan said as she folded her arms across her chest and looked... uncomfortable "Are you busy?"

Peter blinked at this "Uh, no. Why what's up?"

"I... I need a favor" Morgan said as she shuffled her feet "As you know, Stark Industries is planning to unveil the Hyper drive for Earth's budding star ships in preparation for the colonization of Mars"

"Yeah, my company lost out to that" Peter said with a snort of grim amusement.

"If your hoping for an apology, don't" Morgan said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm not, I'm not" Peter held up his hands in defense "All's fair in love and business"

Morgan hummed at this "Well, anyway, I wanted to talk to you about that"

"Really?" Peter said with a raised brow "Why?"

"My people tell me the Hyper Drive is perfect and our tests have been a success on all fronts. Even Hailey and I can't find anything wrong with it..." Morgan trailed off, causing Peter to frown.

"But?"

Morgan sighed before she looked up right into Peter's eyes with her own "But, I just have this feeling that something about it isn't right. So, I was wondering... if your not busy... if you could give it a final look and make sure"

Peter was taken back by this "Me? Why?"

"Because, you have more experience with this kind of tech than me or Hailey do thanks to your stint with the Guardians of the Galaxy" Morgan said as she ran a hand through her hair "And my mom recommended you"

"Really?" Peter said with surprise.

"And Hailey" Morgan said with a pointed look.

Peter didn't know what to say to that and was honestly a little surprised that Hailey would recommend him given the boy, in Peter's opinion, smarter and more adept with electrical and mechanical engineering. Pepper wasn't too surprising given she always had a soft spot for Peter and wished he and Morgan's relationship could be better than what it was. After a few seconds, Peter nodded towards the owner of his company's main competitor.

"Okay then, when do you want me to come on over and check this Hyper Drive out?"

"Would tonight work?" Morgan asked.

Peter rummaged through his memory to see if he had any plans for the night before he realized that he was generally free most nights.

_'Don't know if that's good time management or just downright sad'_ Peter thought before he shook his head of such thoughts "Yeah, tonight's good. I'll swing by around nine to check it out"

"See you than" Morgan said before she ended the call before Peter could say anything else.

"Oh... okay then. Bye" Peter said dryly to no one in particular.

Well... this was going to be an interesting night he supposed.

...

"So Karen, thoughts?" Peter asked his personal A.I. as he swung through the towering skyscrapers that've long since immortalized New York City as the concrete jungle.

_**"I think you should be cautious"**_ she said as she processed what Peter had told her _**"While it would stand out her character profile of using this situation to damage your company to increase both the success and profits of her own. However this 'Hyper Drive' of her's could be what either progresses Stark Enterprises, or sinks it beyond help which may force her into a situation where she will take drastic action to ensure it doesn't fail"**_

"That may have crossed my mind a few times" Peter nodded in agreement.

He could relate if that were the case. Morgan has over a million employees to think about including their families, some of which literally live paycheck to paycheck just like some of his do. In the past he's done some things he's not quite proud of to ensure his company thrived or weathered whatever the storm that was hitting it at the time. It wasn't always worth it in the end and some nights it left Peter lying awake wondering if perhaps there was another way, but he's long since realized that not every battle could be won.

Sometimes, a loss was inevitable.

_'Holy fuck I've gotten angsty in my life' _Peter realized with a laugh _'Like, I'm pretty sure Daredevil or Moon Knight were ever this angsty. Like damn, I need to find a light to switch on in here before I start dressing in all black and always have a scowl on my face' _

Before long the wall crawler saw the tower up ahead and his eyes narrowed as he began his final approach and did a few quick mental calculations before he shot out two web lines and used them to slingshot himself up towards the Tower's launch pad before landing in a crouch. Peter slowly stood up and had the mask retract back into the suit just in time to see the doors slide open and watch Morgan step out into the night time air. She was dressed down in comparison to earlier, foregoing the business suit in favor of black pants that hung on her hips and a gray crop top with a faded image of Iron Man on it. Her hair blew in the wind as she silently approached Peter, her bare feet drowned out by the wind and the night life of the city.

Her had no idea how she wasn't cold.

"Sorry I'm late" Peter said with a cough "I got held up"

"Held up have a name?" Morgan asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"His name-" Peter said with a dry look "-Was Shocker. I'm sure you've heard of him. He may not be as mainstream as some of my other baddies, or what's left of them, but I'm sure his name's shown up once or twice on them internets we still have"

"Ahh" Morgan said with a nod as she gestured for Peter to follow her "Come on, I have the schematics already set up for you to look at"

"So what am I looking for exactly?" Peter asked as he followed after her.

"If there's anything wrong" Morgan said with a small shrug "Anything that could jeopardize my Hyper Drive. Be it a few wires connected wrong, a missing nut or the energy converter isn't powerful enough"

"But you said all the tests were a success" Peter said with a confused frown.

"Well... the simulated one's were" Morgan admitted with a reluctant sigh "I've yet to actually have the thing built because of my feeling on it"

"Oh..." Peter said with a nod "Well, if there's anything wrong, I'll let you know"

"I would hope so" Morgan said.

Peter stopped in his tracks and frowned at Morgan "Just because we're competitors doesn't mean I'm gonna fuck you over Morgan"

The Stark beauty stopped and glanced back at Peter with a expression that wasn't quite apologetic but it wasn't quite as cool as earlier "...Sorry"

"It's fine" Peter said with a sigh "Let's... let's just look at this thing and I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible"

Morgan didn't respond, she simply turned and continued to walk Peter to her lab, not that Peter needed an escort. Before the Decimation, Peter would spend hours, sometimes weekends at the Tower and help Tony with whatever it was he was working, be it his then in development Nanoparticles for his and Pepper's suits, planning out his bachelor party even though he insisted that he wouldnt be coming since he'd be underaged or just pranking Happy because they were bored. Eventually the duo arrived at the lab and a small holographic window came up in front of Morgan who quickly typed in a series of codes before she swiped it away and a large holographic 3-D model of her company's Hyper Drive appeared in front of them.

"Here it is, the Stark Drive" Morgan said with a small grin on her face as she stepped aside as Peter stepped up to it.

"Impressive. Could use some work on the name but very impressive all the same..." Peter said as he scanned the model, it reminded him of the drive in Quill's ship though understandably less advance in comparison.

Even after a decade and a half of studying the tech from Thanos's destroyed warships from both Wakanda and the Avengers facility the world's top minds, himself included, were still struggling to understand half the tech the mad Titan had at his disposal. Granted the 'techs' from New Asgard had helped out a bit but it was still difficult to understand machines that was not only hundreds to thousands of years more advance, but completely contradicted some of their sciences. Peter walked around the device, eyeing it up and down with a focused expression while Morgan stood and watched with an unreadable expression on her face. She was still uncomfortable with Parker looking at it but her company had invested billions in this. If it flopped, her late father's company would never be able to recover. So for the sake of the legacy her family built, and hoped would continue with her own children, she swallowed her 'Stark Pride' as her mother called it and asked for the one man in the world that could possibly ensure this Hyper Drive worked to perfection.

_'Or as close as possible' _Morgan thought as she watched Peter examine what could end up becoming her 'Iron Man'.

After ten minutes of peaceful silence, and Peter poking and taking sections of the Drive apart and having them broken down even further, he stepped back and turnerd towards Morgan "Well, good news, I don't see this thing exploding anytime soon"

Morgan let out a sigh of relief before she steeled herself for what came next "And the bad?"

"Your Drive's coolant systems for the TeesArck core" Peter returned his attention to the model before he reached in and extracted the core and held it up for Morgan to see "It's good... but you'd need to change it out every three or four trips to Mars, depending on the distance traveled and how big a ship this thing will be moving. Some of the models I saw being developed by Roxxxon, the giant Aircraft carrier looking guys their making, you'd have to change this thing out when it gets there and then again when it gets back here. Hell, you might have to switch these things out mid trip depending on the distance being covered since Mars and Earth's cosmic vastness varies in their revolution around the great old sun"

A frown marred Morgan's face "Really...?"

Peter nodded as he put the core back and began to re-assemble the Drive "I mean if your goal is to keep people coming back to you to maintain the upkeep and supply the Drives, it's effective. But sooner or later someone like OsCorp is going to notice and make their own, possibly cheaper, longer lasting Cores"

"What would you recommend than?" Morgan asked as she made a face at the very thought of OsCorp outdoing her by making something that was possibly inferior to her work.

Peter shrugged as he swiped the Drive to Morgan who stopped it and studied it's design, her mind already in motion on how to implement Peter's suggestions "Well, at the cost of speed and some power output, you could move a few things around and have the Cores' last longer than one or two trips. Sure it'll take longer to get from point 'A' to point 'B' but let's be honest, traveling through Space? Who wouldn't want it to take a bit if it means being able to float in zero -G's for a while and look at the stars for a bit?"

"My investors" Morgan said in a dry tone as she bit her lip and studied the design.

Peter chuckled a little at this "Ah, the true gods of a international corporation"

"If it doesn't make them money, they declare it heresy and forbid it's creation until otherwise made profitable" Morgan said with a small grin.

Peter snorted in amusement as Morgan spun the Drive around before it vanished, back to whatever file it came from for modification, leaving the two standing there in silence. Peter took the time to give a quick scan of the lab, noting a number of things on the tables and floor. Aside from half finished inventions and projects, Peter saw a number of food wrapers, bottles of water and what he was sure drinks of the adult variety and-

"Is that a... bra?" Peter said as he pointed towards a bra hanging on what he could only assume was a torso for some large Iron Sentinel Morgan had been working on at some point.

Morgan blushed as she wandered over and picked the black lacy think up and threw it in a drawer before closing it, rather forcibly in his opinion.

"No" she stated, trying and failing not to laugh.

"Sure looked like one" Peter snickered at Morgan's reaction.

"It's not!" Morgan said with her blush and grin growing.

"Ah, so it's just a armor accessory, gotcha" Peter said with a nod "Not only do your armors up your dad's in technology, but also in style. You have one that has a matching bottom too?"

"Shut up" Morgan said with an eye roll "I'm sure you've seen plenty of bras in your lifetime Parker"

"If you mean at a store, then yeah. But if your insinuating that I've been with a lot of women over the years, theeeeeen no..." Peter said with slumped shoulders "I'm afraid not many women are lining up to date a guy that seems to be targeted every other week by some crazed supervillain"

"Uh-huh" Morgan said in a tone that clearly indicated she didn't believe him.

"It's true!" Peter said with a shrug.

"I'm sure" Morgan said with a laugh as she folded her arms across her chest before she adverted her gaze from the man "Would you like a drink?"

Peter quirked a brow at this "Uh, sure, if you have anything"

"I think I have a bottle of wine somewhere" Morgan said as she turned on her heel and made her way out of the lab with Peter right behind her.

"I'm gonna pretend I heard water" Peter said in a bland tone "Since your underage and obviously don't drink things with alcohol in them"

"And I'm going to pretend that your naïve enough to think I don't take after my dad in drinking since I was sixteen like a good little Stark" Morgan replied with a smirk in her voice as they made their way down the halls towards the kitchen.

"And I'm gonna pretend you did not just say you admit to drinking underage" Peter responded with a eye roll.

"Please, like you didn't do the same at my age" Morgan said with a scoff.

"I didn't" Peter said with a grim smile "Too busy trying to not get killed by HYDRA's Squadron Supreme to crack open a cold one and shot gun it"

"Your loss" Morgan said as they arrived at the kitchen and the young Stark nodded towards the kitchen island while she made her way to a cabinet that housed a few bottles of wine and some glasses.

Peter sat down without a word and watched as Morgan opened the cabinet and scan it for a few seconds before she decided on a bottle on a higher shelf. She stood up on her tip toes and for a brief second, Peter's eyes fell to her legs before they climb up her thighs and to her shapely rear before he tore his gaze away just as she grabbed the bottle sand looked back at him with a small grin.

"Nineteen oh seven" she said as she grabbed two glasses and made her way to the island.

"Cap was still considered old by then" Peter joked as Morgan sat across from him and uncorked the bottle and poured herself and him a heft serving before she slid the glass to him.

"He was old when Jesus was born" Morgan said with a grin.

"The first team he stood with consisted of cavemen" Peter said as he held up his glass and 'clinked' it against Morgan's before they both took a sip of the wine "Ooh, that's good... tarty but good"

"It's my mom's favorite" Morgan said as she licked her lips of the wine on them "Dad used to get her a bottle every birthday and anniversary"

"Should have seen what he got me for mine sixteenth birthday" Peter said with a small smile as he held his glass with two hands.

"A new car?" Morgan guessed.

"No..." Peter said as he looked Morgan dead in the eye with a serious expression "A all access pass to Manhattan's most exclusive strip club that he used to visit during his bachelor days"

Morgan nearly spat her wine out from the laugh the rose up in her throat before she covered her mouth and forced the wine back down before he let out a laugh "Of course he did..."

"Yeah, thankfully Pepper convinced him to just offer me a job as his personal assistant over the summer" Peter said with a grin.

"Must've been fun" Morgan commented as she swirled the contents of her glass.

"It was" Peter said with a shrug "I mean, that summer I went to another planet, fought a godlike being and got dusted. How many people can brag about that?"

"Not many" Morgan said with a snort as she took another sip of her glass as the two fell into a not quite awkward silence but not quite comfortable one either.

Peter did his best to not overly stare at Morgan as she watched him closely, he was tempted to joke if she saw anything she liked before he figured that'd be a tad too far. The two were nowhere near that level of familiarity and Peter honestly thought they never will be. Pepper, bless her heart, has tried to get the two to interact more over the years but both Morgan and Peter have proven to be a bit stubborn in that regard. Even the legendary Virginia 'Pepper' Potts couldn't contend with two 'Tony Stark' leveled stubborn teens.

_'Doubt anyone is' _Peter thought with a faint grin as he took another sip of his wine.

...

The next hour settled into a few brief conversations about one another. Nothing to personnel, just a simple 'How's things been?', 'How's Aunt May/Mrs. Stark?' and a few things they've been up to lately. Morgan had gone rock climbing with Shuri last week in the Andes before going on a shopping spree in Pairs while Peter revealed he and Ned had taken a simple trip to the French Polynesia and Cook Islands that somehow ended up with Ned falling in love with a woman that turned out to be a member of some obscure cult that Peter had to stop from summoning some ancient pagan god that wanted to devour the world.

"How did you guys go from having drinks at a bar to fighting some ancient pagan cult in the span of six hours?" Morgan said with a confused look on her face.

"Simple... Parker Luck" Peter said as he refilled his glass for the third time.

"Well, remind me to never take a vacation with you" Morgan said with a snort as she refilled her own glass.

"You'll live longer if you don't" Peter agreed with a nod as he held up his glass and they 'clinked' them together before taking another sip "Just ask my exes"

"Least yours leave you alone afterwards" Morgan said with a sigh "Mine never seem to get the hint. When I say it's over, that means stop talking to me"

"Someone giving you trouble?" Peter asked with a frown, this was the first time he was hearing anything like this concerning her.

"Nothing serious" Morgan shrugged "Happy usually sets them straight pretty quick. But a few have forced me to change my phone number... and email"

"Wow, Morgan Stark, bachelorette of the year and certified heartbreaker still has them pinning for her" Peter said with a hum before he chuckled and held his glass up in admiration "Your good"

"But of course. If I can't get them to lust after me after I'm done with them, I'm doing something wrong" Morgan huffed, as if such a thing needed to be said in the first place.

The two broke into a fit of laughter as they both finished their current glass and refilled them.

"So I have to ask..." Morgan said as she held her glass up to the light and admired how the light showed through the liquid inside "What's special about the new suit?"

Peter quirked a brow before he glanced down at his current attire "This old thing? Nothing too special I'm afraid. Just increased impact resistance, projectile and blunt force, and improved software. I've also designed it to be able to implement other additions to it like more armor or larger equipment that I can't have broken down into it, like a web cannon or something"

"Not as flashy as some of the others" Morgan said as she examined Peter's suit.

It was mainly red, like almost every other suit she's seen him wear over the years, with a dark blue coloring along the inside of the arms, sides, outside of the legs and along the lower portion of his back. There was still the faint black web pattern on the red portion of the suit and his mask's lenses were white as ever. But what did catch her attention was the spider symbol on the front and back, they were designed with a thorax that was shaped like a hourglass while the legs spread out in all directions instead of the usual four up and four down.

It was a small change but a noticeable one in her opinion.

"Haven't had a reason to make them flashy lately" Peter answered with a sigh "Not many 'big bad guys' running around like when I was younger"

Most of Peter's old adversaries were either adults that've grown to old to keep up with this lifestyle or were unable to escape from confinement after they were imprisoned because they either lacked the skill or they security measures were efficient enough to hold them for once. Others had simply died as either a result of their own hubris, bad luck or picked a fight with the wrong person.

"What about you, 'Iron Heart'? Any baddies try to pick a fight with the world's most powerful woman?" Peter asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well there was an ex of mine that turned out to be the ill-legiteament son of Obadiah Stane who utilized a advance technorganic suit to try and kill me" Morgan revealed with a sigh "Sucks since he was really cute too"

"Huh, well I can safely say that I've never been nearly killed by a girlfriend because their the child of some bad guy I put away" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head "Though this was this one girl in high school who was the daughter of this guy I was fighting"

"Doesn't sound too bad" Morgan said with a eye roll.

"She was my date for Prom and I left her to go fight and have her father arrested" Peter said with a deadpanned expression.

"I stand corrected, you are an asshole of the highest order" Morgan said.

"Exactly" Peter said with a nod as he downed the rest of his glass before letting out a satisfied sigh "I wanna keep drinking these but if I do it's gonna make the web swinging home rather... dangerous"

"Peter Parker, are you saying that you swung while under the influence?" Morgan said with a laugh of disbelief.

"I know, I know, mister responsible being the exact opposite here" Peter said with an eye roll "Sue me"

"If you throw up on anything I own while your swinging through the city, I just might" Morgan grinned as she held her glass up before taking a large drink from it.

"For all you know, it could've been a bird" Peter said with a wave of his hand before he made a face and held back a belch "Oof, a bird that ate a lot of spicy fajitas before coming here"

Morgan giggled at this as she began to refill her glass before offering it to Peter who politely declined. Once her glass was topped off, the young Stark regarded Peter for a moment.

"Before you go, I have one question for you, if you don't mind that is"

"Sure, what's up?" he asked as he climbed to his feet a little unsteadily before he noticed Morgan give him a smirk that caused his non spider spider-sense to tingle.

He really needed to come up with a better name than that for it.

"Did you enjoy looking at my ass when I was reaching for that bottle earlier?" Morgan asked as she swirling the contents of her glass for a moment before chugging it down in one go.

Peter gaped at her as a blush began to form on his face before he turned on his heel and began to make his way to the door, his mask quickly snapping up to cover his face.

"So I'll see you at the Expo next month maybe, yeah? Cool, see you than!"

Morgan smirked as she placed the empty glass down and watched as Peter, at a very fast pace, walked out of the kitchen and back up towards the landing pad.

"Well... he didn't deny it at least"

And she'd be lying if she said she didn't give his a look over as it walked away from her.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, A night out on the town... drinks, music, dancing, and... honestly, that's it really.


End file.
